You and I
by Foro SIENTATE
Summary: Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era InuYasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.
1. Coincidencia perfecta

¡Hola! :)

Bueno, el grupo se enorgullece en presentar su primera historia. Trata de un conjunto de drabbles creados por cada una de las participantes; se irán publicando a medida que las chicas los vayan terminando. Ningún drabble tiene relación con su antecesor o sucesor, por lo que son situaciones ideadas por ellas.

¡Esperamos que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **

1. Inuyasha y companía no nos pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historias hechas sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_Lollipoop._

* * *

><p><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>

**You ****and ****I**

* * *

><p><em>Coincidencia perfecta<em>

Estaba pensativa, callada y seria. Todos los recuerdos invadían su mente sin parar.

Kagome lo observó sentado en el pasto, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su respiración tranquila. Inuyasha era muy hermoso.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó él fijando sus ojos ámbar en ella.

Una sensación agradable le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero no iba a responder.

—Kagome —el tono de su voz fue de reproche.

Bien, le diría.

—Pues, pensaba sobre el destino —se ruborizó—, no en el sentido general, me refiero más específico.

Él se miraba confundido; se acercó a ella.

—¿Es decir? —la miró dudoso.

—Mira, el hecho de que fuera yo la reencarnación de Kikyô, no fue una coincidencia. Que la perla estuviera en mí, tampoco fue una coincidencia… y tampoco el hecho de conocer a Sango y Miroku —ella lo observó con un extraño brillo en los ojos—. Quiero decir, es como si cada pelea, cada momento, fueran detalladamente elegidos.

—Idiota —bufó molesto—, ¿qué diablos piensas?

El aura oscura invadió a Kagome.

—¡Abajo!

Típico, Inuyasha terminó en la tierra.

—Maldita… —el hanyô frunció el ceño—. Kagome, no se trata de si fue coincidencia o no. Las cosas suceden porque tienen que suceder. ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido otra la que estuviera en este momento aquí conmigo? No sentiría lo mismo, porque… de todos los seres humanos, fuiste tú quien está aquí a mi lado. Nada es coincidencia.

Y entonces ella lo supo. La respuesta a todo ese tiempo junto a él. El destino era engañoso y prejuicioso, pero cuando dos personas tenían un lazo especial, éste resultaba irrompible.

Porque ella era Kagome Higurashi, no era ni la reencarnación de nadie, ni salvadora de nada. Sólo era ella… la que había sido elegida para Inuyasha.

Y él era aquel hanyô que estuvo sellado en un árbol, y, curiosamente, fue salvado por esa chica que se encontraba a su lado.

—Tienes razón… yo creo que, todo es un juego, pero como dices, cuando algo tiene que ocurrir, así será, incluso si el destino pone sus artimañas para que no ocurra.

Inuyasha hizo como que no escuchó.

—¿No tenías qué buscar una planta medicinal? —le preguntó.

—Ah, sí… —los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos—. ¡Se suponía que hoy viene Kohaku de visita! Debemos apurarnos Inuyasha, luego las gemelas de Sango se ponen insoportables al no verte.

El chico perro sólo bufó, y ella soltó una risita.

Apresuraron el paso hacia la aldea.

La vida se había vuelto tranquila y cómoda después de que Kagome regresó… incluso se había casado, pero también algunas cosas habían cambiado.

Era feliz, realmente era feliz. Ella suponía que Inuyasha también lo era.

¿Debía agradecerle al destino por los momentos buenos y alegres que le había brindado?

Quizás. Porque si no fuera por los enredos y sufrimientos que habían pasado, no estaría junto a la persona que tanto amaba.

Para llegar a la felicidad en la que se encontraba, Kagome tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas, aún así no se arrepentía.

Tomó la mano de Inuyasha.

Por fin todo era como debería de ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

¡Hola!

Sí, siempre he dicho que nada de lo que sucede en este mundo es coincidencia, y creo que también se le aplica a Inuyasha y Kagome.

Fue divertido escribir este drabble.

Un beso. ¡No se olviden de visitar el foro!

**Lollipoop.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del foro:<strong>

Esperamos que les haya gustado. ¡No se olviden de comentar!

Muchas gracias por haber leído.

**_Madame Morgan, Calandry & Franessa Black_**


	2. Un futuro juntos

¡Hola! :)

Antes que todo, queremos agradecer los comentarios que llegaron para el primer capítulo y dar las gracias a Lollipoop por haber escrito tan hermoso drabble; ella también envía sus saludos y agradecimientos por los reviews, ¡muchas gracias! :D

Bueno, ahora los dejamos con el siguiente ;D

**Disclaimer:**

1. Inuyasha y compañía no nos pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_Sexy Style._

* * *

><p><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>

**You ****and ****I**

* * *

><p><em>Un Futuro Juntos<em>

Acostados en el césped, cómodamente, observaban el cielo azul claro en silencio.

Mientras Inuyasha trataba de ver la forma de las nubes, con la mirada perdida entre aquel color característico del cielo, Kagome pensaba en su futuro. En el futuro de los dos.

¿Podrían alguna vez derrotar a Naraku?

¿Inuyasha y ella serían algún día algo más? ¿O simplemente se quedarían sólo como algo mas cercanos que los amigos, pero no tan cercanos como los tan llamados 'amigos con derechos'?

Tal vez hasta tomaran caminos diferentes. Después de todo, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo donde existían monjes, exterminadores, sacerdotisas, demonios y hasta hanyôs. No sabía si el pozo se cerraría. No volvería a ver su sonrisa arrogante, sus pocos sonrojos, sus hermosos ojos dorados y esas orejitas tiernas en su cabeza. No volvería a ver a Inuyasha, a su hanyô.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, con sólo pensar en esas cosas. Ella no podría vivir sin InuYasha. Además, ella le había hecho una promesa.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado._

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho al semi demonio en ese momento, al lado del pozo devora huesos.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

El hanyô desvió su mirada de aquella nube con forma extraña y fijó su vista en la chica del futuro. Frunció un poco el ceño. Sentía completamente la tensión que Kagome le trasmitía, sin ella darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué estas preocupada? —preguntó, fijando sus ojos dorados en ella.

Kagome lo miró, sin el brillo característico de sus ojos marrones, vivaces y alegres.

—¿Qué pasaría si tú y yo —lo observó con intensidad—, no tuviéramos futuro juntos?

Inuyasha frunció más el ceño. ¿Qué él y ella no tuvieran un futuro juntos?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Kagome desvió la mirada al cielo.

—No sabemos que nos depara el futuro, Inuyasha —fue la simple respuesta de la sacerdotisa.

Los ojos del hanyô también se desviaron al cielo, pensado en lo que decía la chica. Imposible; era sencillamente imposible que él y Kagome no tuvieran un futuro juntos.

—¡Keh! Sé que a ti y a mi nadie nos va a separar —se sonrojó—, ni siquiera el estúpido futuro.

El brillo en los ojos de Kagome volvió a su lugar, su corazón dio saltitos de felicidad, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y una sonrisa salió de sus sonrosados labios.

—Ojalá así sea, Inuyasha.

_Ojalá._

Se levantaron del césped con cuidado. El viento meció suavemente sus cabellos y respiraron el aire fresco del aquel cómodo lugar. Caminaron hacia la aldea, tomados de la mano y pensando los dos la misma cosa:

Tenían que prepararse para lo que sea, porque era seguro que tenían un futuro por delante.

Juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Hellou.

Y acá esta. Kagome e Inuyasha no saben lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero creo que nuestro hanyô no se quiere separar de la chica xD

Debo confesar que la inspiración me llegó gracias a Lollipoop (aunque ella no lo sepa xD)

¡Pasen por el foro! Y los que no están ¡métanse! :D

**Sexy Style.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de las administradoras:<strong>

Esperamos que les haya gustado la segunda entrega. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!

Ya saben, si lo desean, pueden dejar su comentario :)

**Madame Morgan, Calandry & Franessa Black**


	3. Destination Unknown

¡Hola nuevamente! :)

Aquí traemos la continuación de los drabbles. Desde ya quisiéramos agradecer a cada una de las personas que ha comentado en la historia, ¡nos alegra mucho que les esté gustando! :D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no nos pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_Sicksmiles_

Comentario del autor:

ME PEGO UN TIRO. Sí, como lo leen. Lo escribí en una tarde, sin inspiración y con el puto estrés a flor de piel. Pero el resultado me gustó y así. ;)

Pasen por el foro y se harán más sexys de lo que ya son. (L)

926 palabras. Que lo disfruten.

Eso es todo, sexys.

* * *

><p><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>

**You ****and ****I**

* * *

><p><em>Destination Unknown<em>

—InuYasha va siempre cada tres días al pozo, ¿no es así? —confesó Shippo, a la par que saltaba sobre la cabeza del hanyo.

Tsk.

—¡No molestes, Shippo! —Y de una patada lo mandó a volar.

La anciana Kaede que observaba con paciencia cómo se desarrollaba la escena entre el Kitsune e InuYasha, suspiró.

Cada tres días...

—Eres muy insistente, InuYasha.

—Keh.

La verdad es que sí era algo insistente ir cada tres días al pozo, en espera que Kagome apareciera de la nada, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ese no podía ser el final, no debía ser el final.

¿Acaso después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar se merecían estar separados por quinientos —putos— años? ¡No, maldición! Le daba coraje de sólo pensarlo.

La extrañaba, claro que lo hacía, por eso iba cada tres días al pozo, por eso algunas noches dormía en el Árbol Sagrado, por eso se la pasaba pensando en ella, por eso había ido a hablar con la vieja Kaede para buscar una solución a los caprichos del pozo.

Y se desanimó cuando ésta le dijo que nada podía hacer.

Era triste saber que no iba a volver a verla —por lo pronto, porque era capaz de esperar quinientos años o los que fueran necesarios para estar a su lado— y la situación comenzaba a desesperarlo.

Tres malditos años, y era una tortura. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a los otros cuatrocientos noventa y tres que le faltaban?

Bufó.

—No te agobies, InuYasha, todos la extrañamos —había dicho Sango—, pero regresará, el destino no puede separarnos así por así.

¡Que se fueran muy lejos con su destino! ¡A él qué con eso! Sólo quería a Kagome de vuelta, y el "destino" nunca le había sonreído demasiado, maldito destino desgraciado. ¿Por qué se la había agarrado personal para con él?

Un picor apareció en sus ojos; joder, ¿ahora quería llorar?

Maldito destino.

Volteó a la derecha cuando escuchó a la vieja levantarse, quedándosele viendo.

—Keh, ¿a dónde va, vieja?

—A la aldea, InuYasha, está anocheciendo. —Y comenzó a caminar.

¿Tan perdido estaba que ni se había percatado de la caída del sol?

_Kagome,__me__haces__mucha__falta._ Pensó al aire y comenzó a correr a la aldea. Cuando Kaede lo vio pasar, no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar.

—Pobres muchachos. —Volteó al suelo—, no se merecen algo así.

.

A la mañana siguiente un aldeano había llegado corriendo alterado, clamando por la presencia de InuYasha y Miroku en su casa, pues ésta había sido poseída por algún demonio; contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, fue un caso sencillo para ambos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tres barriles de arroz? ¿No le parece demasiado? —preguntó el aldeano cuando Miroku le dijo el precio.

—Si a usted le parece...

—No, está bien, hoshi-sama. —Su sorprendente capacidad persuasiva salía a la luz.

El señor y su hijo mayor llevaron rodando ambos barriles.

—Aún no entiendo cómo lo haces —dijo InuYasha mientras agarraba los barriles para llevarlos.

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

El camino a la aldea fue algo más bien tedioso y largo bajo el sol, en el incómodo y tenso silencio que los rodeaba. Pero después lo extrañarían, pues en cuanto llegaron los gritos de las gemelas aclamando la atención de su padre y, después, la de tío Inu, no los dejarían disfrutar.

—Ah, Miroku, llegaste. —Le recibió Sango con una sonrisa—, ¿podrías ayudarme con la ropa?

El monje asintió, dejando a las gemelas a cargo de InuYasha —que estaba a su lado, sentado con cara de hastío, pensando en Kagome, para variar—.

—¡Inu! ¡Inu! —Las gemelas jalando sus orejas no eran precisamente algo agradable.

De repente su cuerpo dio un respingo, resultado de un peculiar olor que llegó a él.

¿Sería posible?

—¡Ea! ¡Vayan a molestar al zorro! —Y las gemelas le obedecieron. Él salió corriendo hacia el pozo.

Y su mayor gratificación y sueño se cumplió cuando una cálida mano tomó la suya y una persona, esa que había extrañado, se impulsó fuera y, luego de tres largos años, pudo ver esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba.

—Lo siento, InuYasha, ¿te hice esperar demasiado? —preguntó, con una sonrisa triste.

—Kago... —Su voz se atoró y sintió como su corazón volvía a latir después de tanto tiempo.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos, acostados, viendo las estrellas y se besaron. Después de ahí cabe decir que lo demás es historia y cosa del destino que, finalmente, sí los quería juntos.

* * *

><p><span>Comentario del autor:<span>

Bendito destino.

**.**

Comenten, sexys. ;)

BESOTES (K)

Comentario de las administradoras:

Esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! :)

Y siguiendo las palabras de nuestra querida Sicksmiles, comenten si así lo desean.

¡Saludos! :D

**Madame Morgan, Calandry & Franessa Black**


	4. Indispensable

¡Hola! :)

Oh, estamos demasiado felices por todos los comentarios que han llegado, ¡muchas gracias! :D Todas las chicas que han escrito, y también las que aún no, están agradecidas por los halagos y a nosotras como administradoras nos enorgullece que nuestra primera creación sea de su agrado :)

Sin más rodeos, les dejamos la historia.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no nos pertenece, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_Mlle. Janusa._

_**H**_ola chicas (os) aquí vengo con el drabble y espero que les guste porque lo hice con sudor y sangre (?) Okay, no. En fin, espero y les guste y dense una vuelta por el foro, automáticamente te vuelves cool si entras.

* * *

><p><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>

**You ****and ****I**

* * *

><p><em>Indispensable.<em>

Suspiró bajo, no podía dormir de nuevo. Viró la cabeza a un lado y lo miró. Su hermoso InuYasha se encontraba dormido con una completa expresión de paz y aferrado a su cintura.

Kami-sama sabía lo que daría por poderlo acompañar al mundo de los sueños y poder estar a su lado también allí, pero no podía hacerlo desde hace un par de días y no lo entendía; jamás se había sentido así de… triste y culpable, como si algo le faltara; ni siquiera cuando regresó al Sengoku después de tres años de ausencia involuntaria. Extrañaba más que nunca a su familia y amigos y en noches como ésta, en las que no conseguía conciliar el sueño, miles de pensamientos la abordaban.

¿Cómo estarían todos? ¿Su madre seguiría triste por su partida? ¿Su abuelo aún le contaría leyendas que él mismo inventaba a cada persona que iba al templo? ¿Sota seguiría junto con Hitomi o habría logrado conseguir la beca por la que tanto se esforzó? ¿Hōjō, por fin, habría logrado olvidarla e interesarse por otras muchachas? ¿Sus amigas continuarían siendo tan entrometidas como siempre?

Nunca lo sabría, nunca los volvería a ver, nunca podría abrazar de nuevo a su madre o pelear con Sota, tampoco discutir con su abuelo por inventar las más extrañas y ridículas enfermedades.

En ese momento la realidad la golpeó más fuerte que nunca y sin que le fuese posible evitarlo, el llanto se abrió paso. Sintió como unos brazos se cerraban alrededor suyo y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos ámbar que la contemplaban con preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —inquirió el hanyō con los ojos teñidos por la preocupación.

— Nada, no me pasa nada —mintió, restregándose los ojos en un intento vano por ocultar sus lágrimas—. Disculpa, te desperté, no era mi intención, volvamos a dormir.

Kagome se recostó y tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, ocultando su rostro.

— Kagome, Kagome —le llamó con tono severo, y al ver que la muchacha no hacía caso, jaló las sábanas, dejándola descubierta y obligándola a que lo viera —. Mírame, sé bien que algo te pasa, a mí no me puedes engañar; así que habla.

— No es nad… —calló por dos razones; uno, la reprendería; y dos, no tenía caso seguirle mintiendo porque al final él la haría confesar —. Extraño a mi época y a mi familia.

InuYasha se tensó y no dijo nada. De repente, Kagome sintió como si el aire fuera espeso y le costara respirar.

—Pero no importa —comenzó a decir ella, para aligerar un poco la atmósfera —, debe ser porque no he dormido muy bien últimamente y…

—Lo siento —interrumpió el ambarino.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas, InuYasha? —preguntó Kagome, un poco confundida por la actitud de su marido.

— Porque por mi culpa tú dejaste tu hogar y a tu familia… sólo por mí y yo no tenía derecho, Kagome, no lo tenía. Si nunca te hubieras marchado, ahora no estarías sufriendo.

Antes de que el hanyō pudiera seguir con su monólogo, lo tomó por el cuello, estampando sus labios contra los de él, quien, lentamente, correspondió al beso, dejándose embargar por el dulce sabor que los labios de la joven le ofrecían.

— Calla —dijo apenas se separó de sus insistentes labios —. ¿InuYasha, qué no te das cuenta que lo único que me es indispensable eres tú? Es normal que extrañe a mi familia y a mi época, después de todo fueron una parte muy importante de mi vida y siempre lo serán, pero podré vivir sin ello; en cambio, sin ti era como morir poco a poco, como si una parte de mí faltara.

InuYasha le regaló una tierna sonrisa y la jaló para que quedaran acostados.

— Ya duerme, tonta, que es tarde.

Kagome se recostó en el cálido pecho de su esposo y, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, se quedó dormida.

Soñó… soñó con su familia y con su antigua vida. Sí, quizás ya no los tuviera físicamente, pero siempre permanecerían en su corazón y ahora, junto con InuYasha, formaría una nueva.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la autora:<span>

So, tuvo un poquito de drama y eso, pero esa es mi esencia (?).

Gracias por leer y nos leemos.

Au revoir :)

Nota de las administradoras:

¡Esperamos que les haya gustado! :D Como ven, el romanticismo se vive en la historia.

Si lo desean, y nos encantaría, dejan un comentario :)

¡Gracias por haber leído!

**Madame Morgan, Calandry & Franessa Black**


	5. Don't say goodbye

¡Hola!

Bueno, acá está la otra entrega de drabble :) Como siempre, queremos agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que comenta y nos da ganas para que las locas sigan escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Soy Franessa Black, quien está acá, así que aprovecho de agradecerles de antemano por leer mi drabble y espero que lo disfruten tanto como el escribirlo :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no nos pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_Franessa Black_

* * *

><p><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>

**You ****and ****I**

* * *

><p><em>Don't say goodbye<em>

Inuyasha cayó exhausto a un costado, con el aliento saliendo agitado de su boca y el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con el perfil de su acompañante, quien tenía una expresión similar a la de él, cansada y con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriendo sus pómulos. Las sábanas blancas enredaban con dificultad ambos cuerpos desnudos, alcanzando sólo hasta la mitad del torso del hombre, pero logrando cubrir sobre los pechos de la mujer.

Uno de los brazos masculinos rodeó la diminuta cintura por sobre las sábanas, atrayendo el cuerpo delicado de ella hacia el suyo, calando su cabeza en la curva entre el cuello y la clavícula de la muchacha. Respiró por la nariz profundamente, embriagándose del olor a frutos silvestres que despedía el cabello negro de la mujer, mezclado con el salado del sudor, pero nunca tornándose desagradable.

—Te amo, Kagome —susurró, sus labios pegados a la piel femenina.

La receptora de las palabras no respondió, pero soltó una sonrisa, la cual se tornó en una risilla cuando él depositó un beso simple en su hombro derecho. Ella se volteó, quedando ambos de frente y a escasos centímetros, sin embargo, ninguno sintiendo la necesidad de acortar la distancia entre sus bocas, sino que el quedarse prendidos de sus miradas. Los orbes achocolatados de la pelinegra se vieron fundidos en los dorados de Inuyasha, manteniéndose así por segundos, sin siquiera pestañear, por no querer perderse del más mínimo detalle.

Kagome acarició la mejilla del hombre suavemente, nunca quitando la sonrisa de sus labios, lo que era totalmente contrario en emociones a las finas lágrimas que paulatinamente se acumularon en sus ojos. Él frunció el ceño, con su dedo pulgar anticipando el paso de las gotas, no permitiendo que cayeran por sus mejillas, sin poder evitar la expresión preocupada que se anidó en su rostro.

—Eres tan perfecto —musitó ella con voz queda; sus dedos jugando con los cabellos platinados de Inuyasha. Eran de un color tan peculiar, Kagome recordaba que eso fue lo primero que le atrajo de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se notaba el tono ahogado en sus palabras.

—Nada. —La chica acompañó la negativa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y depositó un beso en sus labios.

La pelinegra se acomodó en el pecho masculino, con sus diminutos brazos rodeándolo por sobre los hombros y aferrándose a su cuerpo. Inuyasha respondió de la misma forma, atrayéndola aún más, de una manera que hacía creer que quería fundirse con ella y ser uno solo.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la ventana que enseñaba el clima nublado que prevalecería durante el resto del día. Era mediodía del sábado y él no debía trabajar, menos Kagome, quien era dueña de casa y se encargaba de cuidar la vivienda, sobretodo la cocina, porque le encantaba preparar desde los más simples hasta los más extraños platos. Por eso habían aprovechado para pasar un tiempo juntos, luego de días separados y sin poder tocarse, lo que resultaba agobiante para ambos y que se transformaba en esa necesidad incontrolable de hacer el amor en la oportunidad que tuviesen.

Kami-sama, amaba tanto a esta mujer. Juraba que moriría si no la tuviese a su lado.

Inuyasha debería haber sonreído ante ese pensamiento, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño al sentir el leve movimiento de Kagome. No era necesario ser un ser sobrenatural para darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, y quizás lo hubiese notado aún sin escuchar su sollozos, puesto que las lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos se hallaban rodando silenciosas por sus pectorales.

—Kagome, me estás preocupando. —La separó de él, sólo para mirarla. Se le encogió el pecho cuando se encontró con la mirada decaída y la expresión sombría de su rostro—. ¿Te sientes bien? Por favor, me estás matando sin decirme.

—¡Oh, Inuyasha! —exclamó con la voz entrecortada, lanzándose nuevamente hacia su pecho y ahondando el abrazo—. Prométeme que serás feliz.

Dicen que los hombres no tienen un sexto sentido como las mujeres, pero el chico de cabellos plateados estaba seguro de que algo malo sucedería dentro de los próximos minutos.

Si es que no… _ahora_.

—Le ofrecieron un trabajo en Estados Unidos —dijo la chica con rapidez.

—¿A quién?

—¡A quién más! ¡A Kôga!

_Oh._

—Mierda.

—¡No me quiero ir! —gritó, soltando más sollozos.

Kôga era el esposo de Kagome y el jefe de Inuyasha.

—Tranquila. —Él la mantuvo entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello.

—Vamos a tener que separarnos.

_No._

Ella no podía irse, no lo soportaría. Debía quedarse, _tenía_ que hacerlo.

—Quédate conmigo.

—No puedo. ¿Cómo engañaría a Kôga? ¿Qué le podría decir para…?

—Digámosle la verdad. Te divorcias y nos vamos.

—¡Perderías tu trabajo, Inuyasha! No puedo hacerte eso. —La pelinegra alzó la mirada, la desesperación viva en sus ojos—. Kôga planea darte su puesto una vez que lo trasladen. Sé lo mucho que te ha costado…

—No me interesa. Prefiero tenerte a ti. Así que quédate, por favor. —Pedía mucho, lo sabía, pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Kagome aceptara.

Ella permaneció en silencio, uno que estaba matando a Inuyasha por dentro.

—¿Cuándo le decimos? —susurró la pelinegra.

Él sonrió y besó sus labios.

Si para poder estar juntos tenían que verse condenados por la mirada desaprobatoria de la sociedad, no le importaba. Que se jodieran observándolos, porque no se reprimiría en demostrarle su amor a Kagome, incluso si cuando cruzara la calle le gritaran "traicionero" o "hijo de puta", por haberse metido con la mujer de su jefe y destruir un matrimonio.

—Te amo —repitió Inuyasha.

Esta vez, Kagome respondió.

—Yo también.

El destino había sido una vil perra con ellos, por juntarlos en una situación que no tendría una salida buena; y muy pocas veces Inuyasha creía en él, pero éste también le había puesto a Kagome en el camino...

Y era momento de aprovecharlo.

* * *

><p>Eso es :)<p>

Esperamos, tanto yo como en general el grupo, que les haya gustado el drabble. Si lo desean, están invitados a dejar un comentario :D

¡Gracias por leer!

**Franessa Black, Madame Morgan & Calandry. **


	6. Overrated

____¡Hola! :)

¿Cómo están? Nosotras muy felices, especialmente por todo el apoyo que ha recibido la historia. Todas quienes han publicado hasta ahora, y también las que vienen, se han esforzado mucho en sus escritos y nos alegra que tengan un tan buen recibimiento. ¡Muchas gracias! :D

Ahora, como también llegan comentarios buenos, aparecen unos que no lo son tanto, más que nada, es uno. ¿Por qué ponerle atención a ese review en particular? Porque son insultos y de muy baja clase. Como administradoras, nunca permitiremos que se insulte, sí que dejen comentarios sobre su opinión de la historia, si no les gusta, también pueden expresarlo, pero en buenos términos.

Por si quieren saber cuál es el review, pueden revisar en el primer capítulo (lo dejaron hace poco, lo que hace denotar que no ha leído el resto de los drabbles y simplemente es un comentario sin sentido).

Responderemos lo siguiente (entre todas las integrantes del foro):

1. Gracias por aumentar nuestro número de reviews, eso nos da una mayor popularidad.

2. A la próxima que desees comentar, por favor deja una forma de contestarte personalmente, porque de por sí comentar de incógnito (y con un nickname que te deja bastante mal), no da credibilidad a tu comentario.

3. Dios mío, las faltas ortografía, la poca coherencia entre las palabras y muchas otras cosas, nos señalan que tu criterio para opinar si una historia es buena o mala, si está bien escrita o no, es nulo.

Sin más, mis queridos(as) lectores, les dejamos con la historia :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no nos pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_pequeniia dhampir_

__Nota de la autora

Es mi turno de presentar un Drabble así que aquí vengo, con toda mi idiotez encima(?). Espero que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo al escribirlo y que no se hagan más idiotas al leerlo u.u

* * *

><p><em><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>_

__**You and I**

* * *

><p><em>Overrated<em>

Inuyasha cerró los ojos al tiempo que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta y dejó que el sonido lo envolviera por completo, llenándolo de sentimientos y sensaciones. Kagome siempre tenía esa extraña habilidad de hacerlo sentir. Habiendo crecido como el hijo ilegitimo que era, había aprendido desde muy pequeño a no confiar en nadie; se había ocultado tras capas y capas de malhumor, fanfarronería y vanidad.

Pero con ella frente a él, sentada en el piano mientras sus dedos se movían con una agilidad imposible, no podía evitar que el pecho se le inflara de amor. Ella había sido su puerto seguro cuando no tenía dónde volver, se había convertido en su hogar cuando no tenía un techo sobre su cabeza, había sido su confesionario cuando se sentía sucio y había sido una amiga antes que amante.

Intentó acercarse a paso lento, pero, antes de poder dar tres pasos, ella había dejado de tocar. Giró el rostro y pudo apreciar su perfil en todo su esplendor: la naricita pequeña y respingona, los labios rosados siempre entreabiertos y esa adorable e incontrolable manía de vivir sonrojada.

—¿Inuyasha?

Sonriendo de medio lado, avanzó por el inmaculable salón blanco hasta donde ella estaba, se puso detrás de ella y la acomodó para que quedara entre sus piernas. Automáticamente, ella encontró su lugar, anidando en su pecho, con la cabeza apoyada justo bajo su mentón. Si él siempre volvía a ella, ella siempre era capaz de encontrarlo, de hacerse un lugarcito junto a él, uno al cual pertenecer.

— ¿Qué estabas tocando?

—Una pieza nueva. Es tuya.

—¿Mía?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Inuyasha

La delicadeza del beso en su mandíbula lo devolvió a la realidad. La miró directo a los ojos con la certeza de que ella no le iba a devolver la mirada. Sus ojos débiles de nacimiento se habían ido debilitando gradualmente a lo largo de los años, al punto de dejarla ciega; a pesar de que parecían dos oscuras cuencas vacías tenían más vida y brillo que los de cualquier otra persona sana. No sabía cómo había averiguado que era su cumpleaños, pero no le iba a preguntar tampoco, sabía bien que de cualquier manera ella no le iba a responder.

La mano de Kagome ascendió por su muslo, haciéndole sentir sus uñas. Buscó su boca, subiendo por su cuello hasta encontrarla. El baile de lenguas comenzó casi de inmediato, peleando por quién dominaba a quién. Inuyasha jamás le confesaría que si no fuera porque ella no ponía mucha resistencia, él terminaría cediendo.

Inuyasha enredó sus manos sobre el estómago plano, mientras que una de las manos de ella iba hacia su cuello, y la otra se aferró con fuerza a su pierna, indicándole con ese gesto todo lo que le costaba no llevar sus acciones más allá. Inuyasha resistió la urgencia de tumbarla y hacerle mil cosas distintas usando sus manos, de besarle toda la piel y de marcarla como la suya.

El sonido de zapatos los hizo detenerse en seco. Inuyasha rápidamente se paró y la ayudó a enderezarse, le acomodó la ropa y el cabello antes de encargarse de sí mismo. Para cuando las puertas se abrieron, él ya se encontraba a una distancia prudencial y Kagome tenía los dedos sobre las teclas de vuelta.

—¿Cómo va mi niña en sus clases?

—Excelente. Tiene un don natural para la música.

—Perfecto. Inuyasha, ¿te molestaría que habláramos un segundo a solas?

Inuyasha se tensó, pero negó rápidamente. Le echó un rápido vistazo a Kagome y la dejó con la tarea de que continuara hasta que él volviera. El padre de Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha, una vez que dejaron el salón, con una mirada seria en su siempre inescrutable rostro.

—Sé de las limitaciones de mi hija, Inuyasha. Sé que su ceguera le impide hacer muchas cosas, no quiero que la presiones.

Inuyasha cerró los puños, sin embargo, no dijo nada más. Su padre tenía esa tendencia de desvalorar a Kagome sólo por no poder ver, pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba llena de otras cosas, repleta de vida por doquier, y de que ella no había visto nunca su ceguera como un obstáculo sino como una plataforma para alcanzar mayores cosas. Kagome brillaba con luz propia y su padre estaba tan ciego que no lo podía ver.

—Otra cosa, Inuyasha, como su profesor te pido que la vigiles. Tu padre era un gran amigo mío y en nombre de esa amistad te pido este favor. Hay algo distinto en ella últimamente, pero no sé qué. Estoy consciente de la diferencia de edad y que eso tal vez te impida acercarte a ella, 12 años son bastante, pero por favor…

—Sí, señor.

Una última sonrisa a Inuyasha y el padre de Kagome despareció. Tal vez era hora de alejarse de ella, se dijo. Después de todo, era verdad, mucha diferencia; ella era mucho más joven que él y podría encontrar a alguien más adecuado. Pero en cuanto se acercó a la puerta y las notas del piano comenzaron a llegarle una vez más, supo que jamás podría separarse de ella. Era su todo, su fuerza, su aliento y alimento. ¿Cómo vivir sin ella? No podía. Así que permanecería siempre cerca, cualquiera fuera la manera en que ella lo aceptara; como su profesor, su amigo o su amante.

* * *

><p>Ahí está :)<p>

Linda la historia, ¿cierto? (Todas quisiéramos tener a Inuyasha de profesor).

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Esperamos que les haya gustado y si lo desean pueden dejar un comentario :D

¡Los adoramos!

**Madame Morgan, Calandry & Franessa Black**


	7. Hombres

¡Hey! :D Llegando con un nuevo Drabble. Gracias por duplicar los review. Todas las chicas y las moderadoras estamos muy, muy agradecidas por sus comentarios, nos alientan y hacen que las ganas de escribir lleguen con más ganas (?

Gracias (nuevamente) por sus comentarios, y por agregarnos a alertas y favoritos ;) si pudiéramos besarles, lo haríamos (?

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no nos pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_Calandry_

Nota de la autora

Odio mi vida u.u siempre me pasa algo cuando tengo que presentar un reto o un drabble. Hace una hora no tenía nada escrito, mi cabeza estaba vacía y solo escuchaba los grillos del estanque (y no tengo estanque o.ó). Tomé esta idea que era principalmente de un One-shot que tenía pensado, pero la hice más pequeña y salió esto. No me odien si no les gustó T^T

* * *

><p><em><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>_

**You and I**

* * *

><p><em>Hombres<em>

La situación tendría que ser molesta, pero no podía evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

Los chicos eran chicos, sin importar la época en que vivieran.

—De verdad eres muy bonita —dijo uno de los adolescentes, con su tono bordeando la arrogancia.

Posiblemente eran de alguna aldea aledaña, y solo se habían alejado un poco para divertirse y buscar mujeres.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó otro, el de más masa muscular que sus amigos.

—Kagome —ni siquiera se había girado a verlos. Estaba muy ocupada recogiendo las hierbas que la anciana Kaede necesitaba.

No era un nombre común, pero más reconocido no podía ser. Claro, _solo_ en _su_ aldea. El noventa y nueve por ciento de la población japonesa feudal no estaba enterada de que ella fue quien hizo desaparecer la perla, incluso dudaba que de supieran siquiera que la perla había desaparecido, o que en algún momento estuvieron a solo un segundo de sucumbir bajo la tiranía de Naraku.

Sin redes sociales o algún medio de comunicación, nadie nunca se enteraba de nada.

—Entonces, Kagome ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Te conseguiremos fruta.

—Gracias, pero no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

Suspiró sin borrar su divertida sonrisa y se puso de pie. Acomodó la cesta a su costado y sacudió un poco las manos en sus ropas de aldeana. Hacía mucho calor para usar el traje de sacerdotisa (aunque si lo llevara, muy probablemente esos chicos no intentarían coquetearle).

—Porque me preocupo por ustedes —no mentía, la verdad. Aunque eran algo molestos, no eran malos, y ella sinceramente no quería meterles en problemas.

Sin embargo, los niños no entendían de qué iba el asunto.

— ¿Eres peligrosa? —murmuró uno, no muy convencido, e hizo una rápida introspección de la chica, pero simplemente negó y volvió a sonreír como un bobo.

—Seguramente te pones agresiva ¿Verdad? —dijo otro—, pero solo vamos a dar una vuelta y a regalarte fruta —se veía sincero, y Kagome no lo dudaba ni por un segundo. Ninguno tenía un aura malvada, pero sí eran levemente parecidas a la que rodeaba a Miroku en sus tiempos jóvenes (y en algunos casos, también ahora).

Volvió a acomodar el cesta en su costado y los observó.

—Muchachos, no quiero meterlos en problemas —llevó una mano a su pecho y mostró mucha sinceridad (y algo de diversión) en su rostro—. Sean niños buenos, y vuelvan a sus aldeas. Coqueteen con niñas de su edad.

—No somos niños —espetó el tercero, ofendido.

Kagome sabía que su definición de 'niños' y la definición que tenían en esa época eran complementare diferentes. Pero para ella eran niños, por muy adultos que fueran en ese tiempo.

—Somos hombres, ¿Qué no nos ve? —y muy infantilmente, mostraron sus musculosos brazos, esculpidos a base de trabajo a temprana edad.

—Así qué hombres, ¿No? —una voz ajena al grupo hizo que todos quedaran mudos unos segundos— ¿Debería probar qué tan hombres son? —sonrió de lado, mostrando sus caninos.

Kagome se giró hacía él. Tenía su hombro apoyado despreocupadamente sobre un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y una divertida y sádica expresión en el rostro. Él se estaba divirtiendo tanto como ella.

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio de pronto. Incluso, por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome notó que las piernas del más musculoso comenzaban a flaquear. Sonrió, los niños siempre serían niños, fuese la época que fuese. Dejaría que InuYasha los asustara solo un _poquito_ más.

Volvió a su tarea de recolectar las hierbas.

Entonces, aunque ligero, se escuchó un pequeño 'clup'. El gritó que dieron los tres jóvenes hizo que hasta ella saltara un poco. InuYasha comenzó a reír, llevando las manos a su espalda baja y empezando a moverse lenta pero graciosamente.

—Solo fue un pequeño eructo —dijo él, mirando con orgullo al bebé atado a su espalda— y los hiciste mojar sus pantalones.

—Ojalá tus eructos fuesen así de divertidos y no botaran tres árboles de paso —bromeó Kagome, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el hombre. Éste frunció el ceño, pero no dudó en envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su mujer cuando ella hizo lo mismo.

—Aún no lo entiendo —comenzó, mirando el camino por el cual los tres chicos corrieron—. Ellos siguen coqueteando contigo, no eres la mujer más bonita de por ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Deberías callarte la boca, idiota —gruñó, soltándole—. Eres como un niño muy molesto.

—Hey —frunció el ceño— deja de decirme niño, niña.

Una pequeña risita se escuchó desde la espalda de InuYasha, y ambos se acercaron para ver al bebé con los grandes ojos tostados observarles desde la inocencia.

Kagome sonrió al ver que InuYasha comenzaba a moverse bobamente para que la pequeña risita del bebé aumentara.

Jamás esperó que él fuese un padre muy cariñoso después de verle tratar con Shippô o las gemelas, pero se equivocó enormemente. Podría decirse que de entre los dos, InuYasha era quien más iba a mimar al bebé cuando creciera.

Además, tenía que admitirlo. Su imagen de padre era más atrayente que antes.

—Bien, volvamos a la aldea. Necesito alimentar a mis muchachos —bromeó, tomando las hiervas en una mano y sujetando la mano de InuYasha con la otra.

—Mírame, tengo un bebé atado a la espalda, y no he perdido mi masculinidad ni un poco. Ya quisieran Miroku ser tan hombre como yo.

—Yo que tú digas, InuYasha, lo que tú digas…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota autora:<strong> Solo quería poner lo que sería una típica situación con ellos, sin dramas, peleas u algo. Quizá no es emocionante, pero es como yo me imagino a esos dos. Sobretodo a InuYasha. ;)

* * *

><p>Sí, sí, todas quieren un <em>papi<em> como InuYasha, lo sé (?

¡Se les agradece haber leído! No se olviden de comentar si les ha gustado ;)

Nos vemos en el siguiente Drabble. Bye~

**Madame Morgan, Calandry & Franessa Black**


	8. Paradise

****Hola, pipol. ¿Cómo va la vida?

Acá estamos para dejarles la entrega de la semana. ¡Ni hablar de volver a agradecerles por los reviews que van dejando! Es mucho apoyo a la primera historia del foro, y lo agradecemos muchísimo.

¡Nos leemos al final! Disfruten. :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y companía no nos pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historias hechas sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_Madame Morgan._

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Acá tienen un poco de mi! Deléitense (?). ¡Espero que les guste!

M. :)

* * *

><p><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>

**You ****and ****I**

* * *

><p><em>Paradise.<em>

Un pequeño quejido salió de su boca, a pesar de que apretaba los dientes.

No importaba cuánto intentara guardar silencio, de todos modos. No con él, ni como estaban jugando.

Se acomodó mejor, arqueándose, siguiendo el cuerpo de él; escondiéndose en la oscuridad de la habitación, fundiéndose ambos, convirtiéndose en una sola sombra.

Kagome se paralizó un momento, aún agitada, y ahora asustada por algún ruido que creyó oír. Los oídos de Inuyasha, más desarrollados (aunque poco enfocados en otra cosa que no fuera sus respiraciones), no captaron nada allá, en la noche, fuera de la cabaña.

El hanyou tomó sus brazos y la empujó contra la pared. ¿Estaba claro, acaso, que podían continuar? ¿Que no había peligro alguno?

Tiró de su cabello y atrapó su boca con la prisa que tendrían dos amantes en su último encuentro. Con el fuego consumiéndolo desde adentro.

Ella sonrió, disfrutando su sabor. Disfrutando todo lo que estaba causando en el cuerpo de su novio.

Sus manos comenzaron a manipular el aori. Esas ridículas ropas que usaba Inuyasha dificultaba su tarea, pero tenía la práctica suficiente desnudándolo. Inuyasha, por su parte, se deshizo de su remera de un sólo y rápido movimiento, con media sonrisa dibujada en su cara y una mirada que devoraba todo lo que veía.

Besó el cuello de Kagome mientras tomaba su cintura y la apretaba contra él, la rasguñaba; la sentía suya. La abrazó fuerte, ¡como si pudiera escapársele! Le enseñó el poder que tenía sobre su sangre.

Kagome seguía buscando una salida silenciosa a todo lo que sentía. Sus uñas estaban estancadas en la fornida espalda del medio demonio. Su cuerpo sentía el calor del de él, y estaba claro que estaba cerca de sucumbir.

Se lastimaban, pero no importaba. No eran capaces de sentir dolor en aquel paraíso.

Inuyasha siguió acariciando camino abajo y sus garras se encontraron con el muslo de Kagome.

Probablemente quedarían marcas, como siempre, pero Kagome no parecía quejarse en ese momento. En ningún momento. Sus gemidos no eran quejas. Y como respuesta inmediata a sus caricias, sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

Ardor, eso sí podía sentirse.

La batalla no parecía poder encontrar un fin en algún momento.

Mordían labios, cuellos, cualquier pedazo de piel.

Besaban.

Rasguñaban.

Volvían a golpearse contra paredes y muebles; contra ellos mismos.

El silencio se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Más fuerte. Más rápido. Las respiraciones agitadas perdiéndose en el cuello del otro. Alcanzar el cielo "guardando" silencio; hacer de cuenta que el avance en su relación aún era un secreto.

Suponiendo que sus amigos, sus enemigos, sus familiares, ninguno sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos. Que nadie siquiera sospechaba de lo que hacían algunas noches. Algunas tardes. Algunas mañanas. (Cuando sea que encontraban un momento).

Sus cuerpos juntos, la espalda de ella contra la húmeda pared.

¿O eran ellos?

Aquello era un infierno.

Silencio.

— Una vez más.

Él sonrió en respuesta, uno de sus caninos se asomó entre sus rojos labios.

Esta vez eligieron otra pared contra la cual chocar, pero el mismo paraíso como destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario de las administradoras:<strong>

¡Esperamos que les haya gustado! Gracias por leernos :)

Dejen sus comentarios en ventanilla, gente bonita.

Besos :D

**Calandry, Franessa Black y Madame Morgan.**


	9. Player 1 wins the game

¡Hola!

Primero, me voy a disculpar en nombre de las administradoras por habernos tardado en publicar. Fran y Cal andan ocupadas, y yo tengo problemas con internet¬¬. Sepan que la escritora cumplió su plazo, y la que se atrasó fui yo. Culpable del delito(?) (Morgan).

Segundo, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Saben que son lo mejor :)

Tercero, finalmente les dejo el nuevo drabble de la semana. :)

¡Nos leemos al final! Disfruten. :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y companía no nos pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historias hechas sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_MicAgatha._

**Nota de la autora:** Hola chicos, gracias por leer, me divertí mucho haciéndolo :) , besitos.

* * *

><p><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>

**You ****and ****I**

* * *

><p><em>Player 1 wins the game<em>

Los ojos de Kagome estaban exageradamente abiertos y su cuerpo engarrotado. El control que antes estaba en sus manos ahora se hallaba en el suelo junto con su orgullo.

No sabía si reír o llorar, realmente era bastante confuso, al igual que el anuncio que tenía en frente.

—¡¿Qué?— se interrogó mientras veía el aviso una y otra vez.

Patético.

InuYasha era de la época feudal y en su mente no concebía la idea… no, simplemente le resultaba irónico que le haya ganado porque se suponía que ella debió haberlo hecho. Además, contando el tiempo de experiencia y las duras (agotadoras) lecciones de su hermano, eran como para que nadie le ganara.

El hanyō bufó y exclamó lo fácil que le había resultado ese juego. Arrogante.

Sí, claro, como acababa de matar el ego de Kagome, él se sentía capaz de destrozar a cualquiera (como siempre).

Se quedó mirando la pantalla del televisor por mucho rato, ya que al salir de su estado de "shock", claramente se veía por la ventana que había anochecido. Y ella seguía con la boca abierta e InuYasha jugando con Buyo.

—Oye,—se acercó donde estaba y se colocó a su misma altura—¿quieres jugar de nuevo?

Genial, no escarmentaba.

El híbrido dejó por un instante al gato y la observó. Lucía preocupada y estresada.

—No.

Su mundo se derrumbó con aquella negación. Le habían ganado y no podía al menos, recibir una última revancha.

Sonrió de lado.

—Bien, pero con una condición—¿él hablando de condiciones?—Si gano me prepararás todo el _ramen_ que quiera—¡JA!, como si no lo hiciera ya—y dejarás de mandarme a tragar tierra.

Oh, eso se veía bastante arriesgado pero si quería salvar su orgullo, pues... no le quedaba de otra.

Prendieron el juego y comenzó a sonar la musiquita. En eso, en un dos por tres, Kagome "destrozó" al hanyō sin darle tregua a decir algo. Sí había servido bastante el que haya cambiado los mandos.

—Bueno, InuYasha, por ahora no tengo ni idea a qué mandarte a hacer, así que lo pensaré—dijo mientras se levantaba y corría a la puerta—.Apúrate, que ya es hora de cenar.

—¿Qué mierda…?—.Siguió sin prestarle atención y se quedó en la habitación tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Señorita Kagome,—dijo el monje—¿qué sucede con InuYasha?—interrogó—desde que ha regresado, algo raro le sucede.

Y sí, ver cómo su ojo izquierdo temblaba sin cesar, pues resultaba bastante extraño, más aún cuando Shippo se burlaba de él y no se defendía.

—Ayer perdió.

El monje la miró por un segundo y movió la cabeza en señal que aquello le daba pena.

—Eso lo explica todo.—Así se acabaron las preguntas sobre su curioso comportamiento.

Aquella noche era, sin duda, especial. Kagome al abrir los ojos, vio una infinidad de estrellas que brillaban esplendorosamente como si el manto nocturno estuviera lleno de diamantes preciosos.

Pero alguien no estaba ahí. InuYasha.

Ella acomodó sus manos por encima de su cabeza como si tratara de alcanzar alguna lucecita y lo hacía con el fin de no sucumbir a _eso_. Fue inevitable.

La sola distracción del firmamento le trajo como imagen a InuYasha y a Kikyo besándose bajo las mismas estrellas que ella, y _eso_ conllevó a que una lágrima empapara las laderas de su rostro. Una tras otra dejándola bañada en agua salinas.

Hizo a un lado al kitsune y se irguió paralelamente a que limpiaba con el dorso de su mano su semblante hasta intentar borrarlas.

Dirigió la mirada al bosque y decidió caminar un poco. Podría despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas pero no contó, o imaginó, que en el camino iría a encontrarse con el dueño de su aflicción.

Se miraron y luego él dirigió la vista al suelo. No podía seguir viéndola. ¿Por qué tenía que existir un maldito_ triángulo_ amoroso?

Así era la vida que les estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Se acercó y le pidió que la mirara a los ojos, que se atreviera a hacerlo. Sus hermosos orbes brillaban.

Y por un segundo, algo se le vino a la mente.

—Cumple tu parte del trato—hubo un silencio. Él arrugó el entrecejo y quizás iba a preguntar algo pero una sola palabra lo calló.

Porque de algún lugar remoto dentro de su ser, sacó la fuerza suficiente como para decirla y no tartamudear en el intento.

—Bésame.

Las hojas se movieron con las ráfagas de viento que se iban incrementando, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse y las aves regalaban a los oyentes una armoniosa melodía de madrugada.

Mágicamente, sus labios se fusionaron en un increíble beso como si se acoplaran perfectamente entre ellos o como si toda la vida se hubieran anhelado. Y estuvo lleno de dulzura y pasión en el que revelaban sus claros sentimientos.

—Oye, Sōta—mencionó su amigo—¿Te parece si jugamos un videojuego?

Él asintió y comenzó a manipular la máquina, "programando" ciertas cosas.

—¿Pasa algo?— interrogó al verlo trabajar.

—No, es solo que mi videojuego, cada vez que intento utilizarlo, siempre se desconfigura y el _player 1_ es la computadora y no te avisa si así está, por eso que es imposible ganarle.—Le informó. —Es algo complicado, no entenderías.

—Ja, para mí no hay nada imposible.—Y empezaron a jugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario de las administradoras:<strong>

¡Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por esperarnos, y por leernos :)

Esperamos, también, esos reviews bonitos.

¡Besos! :D

**Franessa Black, Calandry y Madame Morgan.**


	10. Ramen para dos

¡Hola nuevamente! :)

Perdonen la tardanza, hemos tenido problemas internos.(?). Agradecemos enormemente los comentarios y el apoyo que le han dado a nuestra historia. ¡Gracias, en serio!

¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Disclaimer:**

1. Inuyasha y compañía no nos pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_Amafle._

_N/A: _Una tontería sacada de un recuerdo personal :)__

* * *

><p><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>

**You ****and ****I**

* * *

><p><em>Ramen para dos<em>

En una tarde soleada Kagome regresaba de la época actual a la feudal con su bolso lleno de cosas para sus amigos, sus cuadernos, un cambio de ropa y en especial lleno de _ramen _para un _hanyō_ que estaba gruñendo por lo bajo.

Cuando sus amigos se acercaron cual _buitres_ a requisar el bolso de la humana -misma que fue desplazada a un lado con muy poca delicadeza-, Inuyasha no tuvo ni la menor oportunidad de acercarse al preciado _botín_.

Se recostó en el árbol más lejano sin perder de vista a Kagome para poder refunfuñar sin que miradas de reproche lo interrumpieran.

—Cada vez que regresa es lo mismo, todos corren a tomar lo que es mio… —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Gracias, señorita Kagome, usted como siempre tan amable.

La voz del monje hizo que su estado de ánimo empeorara. Pasó de estar enojado a… **muy** enojado.

—Gracias, Kagome, es la chupeta que deseaba_ —_un Shippō emocionado abrazaba a la chica.

—Enano del mal... para colmo se sienta en el regazo de Kagome y ella se lo permite.

Celos del pequeño, rabia con el monje, ira con exterminadora, furia con Kirara por su nueva pañoleta roja. Nadie se salvó del estado emocional de Inuyasha, que lo único que quería era la compañía de su _mujer _y un poco de _ramen. _

—Inuyasha…

La dulce voz de Kagome al acercarse lo sacó del trance "enojado por que soy como un niño cuando le quitan un dulce". De pie frente a él estaba ella, su mujer, ofreciéndole un paquete muy bien envuelto.

— ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó ella tiernamente mientras sonreía con dulzura.

En ese momento, para Inuyasha la ira, los celos, la rabia, el enojo… todo, todo se desvaneció, todo pasó a segundo plano, cuando una amorosa Kagome se dejó caer suavemente en su regazo y le dio un cálido beso.

—En este paquete encontrarás algo muy especial_ —_dijo ella con esa voz que apaciguaba a su mitad yōkai, la misma voz con la que lo convencía de jugar con los bebés de la exterminadora y el monje, ofreciéndole grandes recompensas por dejarse jalar sus cabellos y maltratar sus orejas... la voz de una mujer que tiene en sus manos a su marido.

—No quiero nada_ —_murmuró, un poco brusco.

—Ohh, ¡y yo que preparé este delicioso ramen para nosotros dos! —exclamó ella, coqueta.

—¿Por qué no lo compartes con Shippō? —replicó entre sarcástico y enojado.

—Ah... bueno, si eso es lo que quieres_ —_dijo Kagome, mientras se levantaba de su regazo—. Yo pensé que nos podríamos acercar al claro junto al río, extender una manta y compartirlo jugando como te gusta "prenda por cucharada" —susurró seductora, cerca al oído de Inuyasha—, pero si no quieres, ya mismo se lo doy a los chicos —Kagome no supo en que momento Inuyasha se levantó con ella en brazos, sólo se enteró de la velocidad con la que su marido corría hacia al claro después de arrebatarle al monje una manta que éste estaba sacando de su bolso mientras lo seguía requisando.

Y así, entre besos y caricias, dos amantes apasionados disfrutaron de un ramen para dos y jugaron "_prenda por cucharada"_ un juego que no tenía perdedores.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora:<em>

Cortico, lo sé, como también sé que es una completa tontería. Pero tras leer el drabble de Calandry no me pude resistir; me los imaginé como una pareja ya establecida, que comparten momentos tontos y cariñosos y que hacen unos juegos llenos de trampas cuando de perder se trata, porque eso quiere decir que ganará muchooooo (es que así somos mi marido y yo).

* * *

><p><em>Nota de las administradoras:<em>

¡Esperamos que se hayan divertido! También esperamos sus comentarios *guiño, guiño*.

¡Un beso! No se pierdan el que sigue. :)

_Franessa Black, Calandry y Madame Morgan. _


	11. Una historia sin final

Hellou, people!

Lamento la tardanza de... un día. La historia llegó a tiempo, pero no había podido subirla ._. Como sea, ¡Gracias por los review! De verdad, todo el apoyo que nos dan nos ayuda a escribir mejor. Por favor, hagan fila. Las besaré una por una en agradecimiento (?)

Ahora a lo que vienen, ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer:**

1. Inuyasha y compañía no nos pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora: <strong>_Whitemiko5_

_N/A: ¡Hola, chicas! lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está. Tuve dificultades técnicas con el internet, pero aquí lo tienen, ¡con mucho cariño para ustedes!_

* * *

><p><em>Al destino le gusta imponer sus reglas y divertirse, pero él era Inuyasha y ella Kagome, no necesitaban más que eso para entrar en el juego.<em>

**You ****and ****I**

* * *

><p><em>Una historia sin final<em>

_"La vida es un conjunto de eventos, que para muchos cada uno tiene el porqué de su origen, mientras que para otros la vida es simplemente una historia, una historia sin final, que por lo tanto se puede cambiar…"_

Cierro con enfado ese libro. Maldita sea la razón por la que comencé a leerlo. En cierta forma no me parece correcto el desquitarme con un objeto inanimado, pero es algo a lo que no le duele, así que prefiero que sea así.

¿Razón por la que estoy así? una estupidez, o debería corregirme por un _estúpido. _Tal vez se note que sueno como la tan conocida _ardida_, que después de pelear con su marido se dedica a tirarle mierda.

Unas lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y caen sobre la áspera tapa del viejo libro al tiempo que hundo mi cabeza en mis hombros y sollozo de manera pausada.

Mi matrimonio va mal ¿Mal? debería decir _pésimo —_sonrío con ironía—. Valiente matrimonio, apenas llevamos año y medio y la única constante dentro de nuestra vida son peleas, peleas y ¿Gritos?

Ah, sí, gritos. Me faltaría decir golpes, pero eso no es verdad, aunque solo faltaría eso para hacer de Inuyasha un _cabrón_.

Admito que en estas últimas semanas, me he vuelto irritable, loca, histérica, _comedora compulsiva_, y juro por dios que no sabía por qué hasta ahora, que tengo la razón en mi mano, o debería decir, _la prueba…_

Mi vida es un asco, no estaría enojada conmigo misma de no ser porque mi marido es un imbécil, pero supongo que el divorcio es algo **insalvable**.

Acaricio con delicadeza mi vientre, y me recuerdo la razón por la que no le diré a ese idiota cuatro palabras de gran importancia "_vas a ser padre_", no vaya a ser que decida quitármelo.

_ Sí. _

Lo mejor será que no se entere hasta pasado el divorcio.

Salgo del baño y comienzo a hacer sus maletas, pronto llegara del trabajo. Corrección, acaba de llegar del trabajo, porque se encuentra detrás de mí mirando con cara de no entender nada.

Una vez terminadas, le señalo que venga por ellas y su ceño se frunce, diablos, de nuevo otra pelea, me pongo de espaldas al baño para que pueda pasar, pero él me toma de los hombros.

—Maldita sea, Kagome, no me iré de la casa, se que nuestro matrimonio va mal, pero no es para que se vaya a terminar así, no me casé para divorciarme al año y medio, o ¿Tú sí? —preguntó escudriñándome con la mirada.

— ¡Es tu culpa! Eres tú el de los celos enfermizos, encima que me dejas sola casi todo el día ¡E incluso te desapareces dos semanas!, ¿Qué quieres que piense?, ¿Qué me quieres mucho? —contesté con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos.

—No llores —exige con sequedad, pero yo lo ignoro llorando a _moco tendido_—. He dicho que no llores —repite con desesperación, pero al ver que yo no le hago el mínimo caso...— ¡Que no llores! —...brama con violencia, sujetándome con fuerza de los brazos y zarandeándome. Me callé de pronto, asustada, no vaya a ser que de verdad se le ocurra golpearme.

Al ver mi rostro lleno de terror, leo arrepentimiento en sus ojos, y baja la mirada a sus manos que mantenían apresados mis brazos, soltándome al acto, de inmediato llevo mis manos a mis antebrazos, y me encojo, él entra en desesperación y me abraza.

—Lo siento, Kagome, perdóname, no quise lastimarte —señala abrazándome con fervor—, eso me pasa por ser tan idiota, pero es que no quiero perderte…—agrega caminando con coraje al baño, se escuchan algunos gritos de frustración, pero después viene un silencio bastante raro y por último un fuerte golpe.

Me sobresalto y corro con desesperación al baño, encontrándolo a él sentado en el suelo, dándome la espalda, me acerco con precaución a él y antes de tocarle el hombro, él se da la vuelta, con algo en su mano, sus ojos se encuentran brillantes y con una luz que solo vi algunas veces y se levanta con lentitud.

Yo me encuentro desorientada, hasta que logro descubrir lo que Inuyasha mantiene entre sus manos, mis ojos se abren como platos y unas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, es la prueba de embarazo, olvidé deshacerme de ella, antes de darme cuenta estoy aprisionada dentro de sus brazos.

—Por todo lo de antes Kagome, me disculpo, por favor, no destruyamos lo que podría ser un hermoso futuro juntos —susurra con la voz quebrada ¿Está llorando?, respondo el abrazo con una fuerza poco común en mí.

—Tienes razón Inuyasha, lo nuestro no está cerca del final, nuestra historia aún está sin terminar, recién está comenzando…—finalizo besándolo con una gran necesidad.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora:<em> [Cri, Cri] ...

* * *

><p><em>Nota de las administradoras:<em>

¡Eso fue intenso! ¿Tienen algo que comentar sobre lo leído? *indirecta de _deja un review_* ;3

Ya saben, hagan la fila. El puesto de besos ya abrió...

Solo nos queda un Drabble y ¡Terminamos! Arrgg, lloraré al final ;^;

¡Nos vemos!

_Franessa Black, Calandry y Madame Morgan._


End file.
